


Baby Ordered and Soon To Arrive

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BL, Blood, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, alpha yuuri, fluffy sex, marriage fluff, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Viktor decides what he wants for his birthday and Yuuri just hopes that he can make the experience perfect.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In which Viktor and Yuuri start a family





	1. Payment Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so excuse my mistakes.

It all started on a cold night in St. Petersburg, Russia. The wind was howling outside and rattling the windows as light snow flitted to the ground, that would eventually, be covered in layers upon layers of the substance. The fireplace was blazing inside the house, an old fluffy poodle lay in front of it with with his equally relaxed master, who was occupied looking through social media on his phone. He could hear his husband's sweet voice as he hummed, the appetizing smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen, making him smile. Yuuri always was such an attentive alpha, and it filled Viktor with delight to be cared for so thoroughly by his mate. Viktor sighed, coming across yet another photo of Chris and his own mate; Chris making a pleasant 'O' shape with his mouth as he pointed to his alpha fast asleep in a plush chair, holding their equally tuckered out daughter in her kitten footie pajamas.

The caption read: _"Daddy on late night feeding duty ditched me for the little one!"_ Viktor hummed, double tapping the photo before commenting a series of emojis, and hitting send. He shut off his phone, eyes closing, and arm falling limp against the carpet, letting his phone land with a dull thud. He cracked his eyes open, opting to looking at the fire that roared in front of him, lifting his hand and admiring his ring in the low light. He would have stayed like that longer, if he didn't feel Makkachin shift next to him and nudge him in the side, snapping him out of his trance. Viktor huffed outwardly, sitting up straight and ruffling the poodle's curly fur before standing up, cracking a few kinks out of his back and groaning as he stretched. He idly padded into the kitchen, heart rate increasing as he spotted his mate's soothing expression as he minced onions on the cutting board, seemingly not noticing Viktor coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, sighing in bliss at his alpha's homey scent. Yuuri jumped a bit, chuckling as he felt the strong arms around him tighten.

"What are you up to, Vitya? You scared me." Yuuri chided playfully, patting at Viktor's hands on his stomach.

"Mmm, sorry, my love. It was getting a little lonely by the fire without my wonderful husband." Viktor mumbled into the other's neck, looking up at him accusingly. "And besides, isn't the whole point of a wedding anniversary to spend time with the one you love? Come cuddle with me, Yuuri~" Yuuri laughed softly in response, making Viktor's heart soar.

"Give me a minute, honey, I've just gotta put this in the slow cooker and we'll have plenty time to cuddle. Okay?" Viktor nodded eagerly, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder as the man proceeded to dump the ingredients into the slow cooker with the broth, stirring it for a moment before tediously checking the temperature, making Viktor whine impatiently, pulling the mate card and complaining melodramatically that he was being neglected by his alpha. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the his theatrical lover, before placing the lid on the pot and turning, quite literally sweeping Viktor off his feet and lifting him into a bridal carry, pressing kisses over his mate's face as the older man laughed giddily, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck as they sat down in front of the fireplace in the living room, Yuuri throwing a blanket over their laps and Viktor quickly pressed himself as close to Yuuri as physically possible. They sat in the light of the fire for some time, Yuuri getting up momentarily to put on some slow music, before sitting back down for his mate to eagerly climb back into his lap. It felt like heaven, Yuuri thoroughly scenting him as he nuzzled himself in Viktor's neck and pressing kisses over his shoulders. Viktor's eyes drooped as he relaxed back against his husband's chest, twining his fingers with Yuuri's and admiring the way their wedding bands glinted in the light before speaking up.

"Hey, _dorogoi_ , I think I figured out what I want for my birthday this year." Yuuri hummed in interest, the vibrations on his skin caused Viktor to giggle lightly.

"Really? Do tell." Viktor turned in his lover's lap, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck loosely, pressing their chests together as he gave Yuuri his sweetest expression.

"I want a baby~" Yuuri sputtered, turning his face a delightful shade of red as he looked at Viktor with wide eyes.

"A-A baby?!" Viktor nodded, leaning his forehead against his husband's own hot one, speaking dreamily.

"I really, really want a baby, Yuuri..." He lightly took his husband's hand, pressing it against his stomach. "Right here~"

Yuuri flushed an even deeper shade of red, looking down on his hand and swallowing hard, looking up onto his lover's eyes and sighing at the clear emotion projected in those beautiful blue irises.

"Viktor, a baby isn't just something you can order." Yuuri chided, watching as Viktor's perfect lips turned in into a sweet pout. "Chris and his boyfriend have a baby. I want one, too~" "Viktor, a baby is a huge responsibility." Viktor huffed, placing his hands on Yuuri's cheeks delicately before lightly brushing their lips together, mumbling with the most endearing voice possible. "But I really want to have Yuuri's baby..." Yuuri sighed, looking deep into Viktor's eyes scolding.

"Viktor..." At the tone of his alpha's voice, Viktor shifted a bit, knowing that if he had a tail, it'd be held between his legs.

"I'm sorry... do you... not want to?" Yuuri shook his head, smiling at his husband reassuringly.

"No, baby, it's not that. I really want to. I do. I want to start a family with you. But a baby is a big step that takes some time to consider." He pressed a gentle kiss to Viktor's forehead, making the omega purr under his ministrations.

"How about we enjoy our anniversary now, and baby talk later. Okay?" Viktor nodded, feeling comfortable with that arrangement before rubbing his nose against Yuuri's scent gland and shivering at his masculine odor.

"Okay. Later. Don't forget, Yura." Yuuri chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor's shoulder and holding him tightly.

"I won't. I'm just worried about you forgetting." Viktor gasped in mock hurt, placing a hand over his heart and sniffling.

"How mean! I have such a mean alpha!" Yuuri laughed, dipping Viktor back and giving him a gentle, heartfelt kiss.

"Mmm and I have such a needy little omega." Viktor purred against his husband's lips, allowing himself to be carried to the dining room for them to eat their dinner. 

* * *

 

After dinner came copious amounts of cuddling, begging and pleading from Viktor about having a baby, and Yuuri's good nature scolding. In the end, they agreed that as soon as they retired after the season was over, they would try for a baby. Viktor had agreed to that without thinking, but after months and months of going through each heat, through each pack of birth control, through each box of Trojan, Viktor wasn't sure how long he could hold out. So here he was, the week before the Grand Prix Final, desperately palming at his husband through his skating pants, eagerly licking at his scent glands and huffing hot air into his ear as the other groaned, Viktor's touchy onslaught nearly driving him insane.

"Yuuri... Yuuri please, baby~"

"Viktor, we can't... ngh... not now... we have to go warm up soon..." Viktor whined, rubbing his legs together as Yuuri let out a breathy moan, nipping at his lover's ear as he mewled.

"Please, alpha... I need it~" Viktor purred, nipping at his husband's nape as he hoped and prayed that Yuuri would finally, _finally,_ give into him an give him what he wanted. A baby.

As Viktor was caught up in his own daydream, he didn't notice Yuuri turn around in his grip, snapping back to reality as he was pressed back against the wall, a warm hand drifting low to his hip, pulling him close against a strong chest. Viktor shivered at his alpha's sudden show of dominance, not even putting up resistance as Yuuri gripped his chin between his thumb and his forefinger, making him look down into those warm honey eyes as he licked his lips, speaking in a voice that made Viktor melt in his shoes.

"You will be patient, my darling little omega. If you wait like a good mate, after the final, I'll knot you over and over until you have no choice but to get pregnant. Understand?" Viktor nodded hurriedly, swallowing harshly before bringing himself to speak, finding it hard to hide the pure _want_ in his voice as he answered.

"Y-Yes, alpha."

"Good boy. Now, change. I can smell your slick running down your thighs and I don't need anyone coming onto my love. I don't feel like scampering with anyone on the ice today." With that, Yuuri gave him the brightest smile that could rival the sun before pecking his lips and skipping off.

"Hurry, darling, or I might just leave you to catch up with me."

Oh, how this man as going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

A week later, Viktor finally knew, what the view from the second podium looked like. But he didn't pay to much mind to the silver medal hanging from his neck, but more to the radiant smile on Yuuri's lips, shining brighter than any gold medal he could have hoped for, clutching that gold like it was his lifeline, the shine of it rivaling the glimmer of the wedding band on his right hand. 

The banquet was most enjoyable, even though Yuuri refused to drink after hearing of his incidents at the last year's banquet, despite his mate's whining, asking to see his alpha's pole dancing skills one more time. They danced together the majority of the night, Yuuri dipping Viktor low and littering kisses over the bond mark on his nape making him squirm and laugh. The after party was perfect, Yuri grumbling about his disbelief of losing to the pig, but there was no bitterness in his voice, jutting out his hand and mumbling soft words of gratitude, thanking the alpha for spending his last season competing against him, before quickly adding that the competition will only be easier with Yuuri and Viktor out of the race, making the older men laugh. 

 As the event slowly quieted down, people retreated with their coaches and respective sponsors, leaving only a handful of guests left in the banquet hall.

Viktor sighed in bliss, swishing his bubbly drink in the champagne flute in his hand, watching as Yuuri mingled with Phichit and Celestino, face friendly and open as they conversed. He continued to ogle his mate, until he felt a light tap against his shoulder, making him look over into the face of a seemingly confident young skater. His green eyes were dark toned, as his scent was musky, almost overbearing, as he shuffled ever so close to Viktor, rubbing at the facial hair on his chin thoughtfully. He looked no older than nineteen or twenty, and must have been newly presented. Late bloomer, huh?

"Viktor Nikiforov. It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Felix Wilhelm, competitor for Sweden. I'm sure you've heard of me."

No, Viktor really hasn't. But he smiles and nods anyway.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, too. How are you doing, Mr. Wilhelm? Enjoying the party?"

"Just Felix is fine. I'm doing okay, lost kind of bad, but the competition was fierce this year, don't you think? I admire everyone's skating abilities, though. Especially yours..." Viktor bristled as cool fingers ran over his arm, taking in deep breaths to try and suppress the panic bubbling in his scent.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm. I've always been a fan of yours, Viktor, ever since my junior division I've watched you skate. Then that little mutt came and snatched you away, I felt so empty. I was hoping to be able to skate on the same ice as you." The musk in the man's scent increased tenfold, making Viktor's stomach churn as the overwhelming smell, as if he was trying to imprint on the omega right then and there. Viktor struggled to hold back a whimper of panic, every intake of breath filling his lungs with the unwelcome scent.

"You ran off to coach that runt of an alpha and everyone was heartbroken. How selfish of you Viktor, you kept so many people waiting, including me. And now, you're leaving again?" In a flurry of mixed emotions, Viktor stepped away, hoping to distance himself from the newly presented male. An alpha, maybe. He'd never met a beta with as dominant of a scent as his. But his actions only caused the man to step closer, reaching out and grabbing Viktor's arm with a vice grip, making him yelp.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. I'm talking to you." Viktor stilled at the tone of his voice, still attempting to hold back the panic of emotions that would leak into his scent, he glanced over at his husband, hoping that he hadn't noticed the conundrum yet. But it appears it was too late.

He caught his mate's eyes and the mood in the room changed, Yuuri's expression contorting from confusion into bristling, dominant, rage. Viktor knew, from experience, that Yuuri was no runt of an alpha, no matter what the media said. This would only prove that.

Yuuri stalked over to the pair, pumping out pheromones wildly making everyone's head in the room bow in submission, opting to move out of the way or drift to the far walls of the room, quiet whimpering could be heard from nearly everyone inside.

As Yuuri came closer, Viktor lowered his head, feeling the emotion emanating off of him, whimpering in submission as the other's dark eyes trailed to wear Felix gripped his mate's arm.

The two alphas locked eyes, the twenty year old struggling to overpower the older man's pheromones with his own, but to no avail, hissing through his teeth and backing up against the wall in submission. Yuuri ignored the way Viktor fell to his knees, overpowered by the scent and eagerly gripping his mate's pant leg as he stalked over to the younger alpha, seemingly nearly seven centimeters taller, slamming his palm next to the bristling man's face, baring his teeth and snarling at him, making Felix flinch and cower.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haggle you right here and now for touching _my_ omega, runt." There was no response, and it seemed to take everything in Yuuri's power not to reach out and throttle him.

"Pumping your disgusting scent all over the place and a runt like you thinks he has the _right_ to stand on the same hierarchy and touch _my mate?_ " Viktor shivered at the tone of his alpha's voice, nearly drooling at the possessive ring it had to it, eagerly rubbing his cheek against his calf. The only thing he knew, was that his strong alpha was here to help.

They continued their stare down for what felt like forever, before Yuuri finally un-cornered the young man and telling him to scram, snarling as he scurried off. The room slowly cleared of his overwhelming pheromones and Yuuri knelt down in front of Viktor, wrapping the mewling omega up in his arms and pressing worried and gentle kisses across his neck and face, cooing as his possessive scent was replaced with something warm and sweet in an effort to calm his mate's nerves. People hesitantly went back to mingling around, omegas and alphas alike flashing Yuuri weary and even thirsty looks as they passed the couple. Viktor growled as he caught eyes wandering over his husband, curling his lip just slightly making people snap their attention forward, he relished in the scent of his lover, releasing his own soothing one making the man above rumble in contentment.

 _"He's_ my _mate,"_ he wanted to snap. _"No one touches my alpha. He's mine."_

Eventually, Phichit wandered over with Ciao Ciao hesitantly, obviously thrown off by Yuuri's sudden outburst of unadulterated _alpha dominance_. Just thinking of it like that make Viktor shiver delightfully, pressing closer to Yuuri and thoroughly scenting him, barely registering Yuuri helping hm off of the ground and taking his hand, making a small noise in the back of his throat warning Viktor to ease up on his ministrations, making the omega whine, but doing so none the less.

"It's been a long night for everyone, I'm sure. Sorry about that. I think we're gonna head up to our room and get some sleep, we have a flight in the evening tomorrow." With that, Yuuri took his lover's hand, walking close to him as the omega was having a field day, nosing at his scent glands and pressing as close as physically possible to his mate. But, of course, just as we were about to walk out of the door of the banquet hall, they were stopped by a young woman who he recognized as the winner of the bronze medal for women's single skating.

"Excuse me! Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?" She called out, and every fiber in Viktor's being prayed that Yuuri wouldn't turn around. But Yuuri, being the sweetheart of a man he is, turned to face the girl with a polite smile, seemingly as irritated as Viktor but trying hard not to show it.

"Yes? Need something?"

No. Please say no.

"Actually, I was wondering if you..." The words died in her throat as she caught sight of Viktor's eyes squinted into a menacing glare, lip upturned into a snarl as he pressed closer to his alpha, daring her to speak any further. Yuuri cocked his head, thrown off by her sudden silence.

"Yes?" She scrambled to reply, straightening out herself momentarily before shaking her head dismissively.

"A-Ah, it's nothing, sorry. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Er... Yeah, you, too." With that she scurried off, Yuuri turned to face his lover, Viktor's expression switching from venomous to loving and possessive in a millisecond, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, batting his lashes at the man making him chuckle, wrapping his arm around Viktor's waist, a gesture that screamed _mine_ , making Viktor shiver.

Let's just say that when they got into the elevator, he had never kissed someone so hard in his life.

* * *

Soft gasps filled the hotel room along with slick sounds that were so explicitly lewd, it made Viktor tremble in his skin. He arched his back, struggling to support himself with his hands pressed into the pillow beside Yuuri's head, moving his hips back just so, so that his husband's mouth could push closer to his tight heat, resisting on letting himself pushing his full weight back onto Yuuri's face and fucking himself on that long, skilled tongue of his. Yuuri's strong hands gripped his hips, holding the older man up as he promptly ate him out for all he was worth, making Viktor's toes curl and head loll back, speaking brokenly.

"Mmm... my big strong alpha coming to save me tonight... ah, he's so good to me- _yes, right_ _there!_ " Yuuri chuckled, his mouth full as he sucked on the pink pucker in front of him, burying his tongue deep inside the confines of Viktor's tight walls, pressing it teasingly against his husband's prostate.

Viktor felt himself shiver, gripping at the pillow for some sort of purchase as he felt Yuuri's hot tongue rub against his walls, moving insistently as though tonguing him would stretch him out effectively. He wasn't sure if it would, but damn, did it sure feel like it. The final press of his prostate nearly pushed him over the edge, as he cried out much too loudly, almost forgetting the fact that they were in a hotel room, and numerous other skaters occupied the same floor as they did. Yuuri placed a gentle,  but firm slap to his ass as he pulled away his mouth, making Viktor nearly sob. He was so, so close.

"Not yet, Vitya, be patient. I'll be inside soon enough." Viktor let out a whimper, letting himself be manhandled as Yuuri lifted him away and positioned himself in front of the quivering omega, moving back until he was edged off the bed and sitting on his knees on the carpeted floor below, grabbing his hips and practically yanking Viktor to the end of the mattress, the omega immediately wrapping his slick covered thighs around Yuuri's head and pulling his face closer to his groin.

"Can I, alpha? Please, please, please~" Yuuri chuckled, exhaling hot air against Viktor's twitching hole making him keen. Viktor felt himself nearly drool at the feeling of those sinfully soft lips brushing over the head of his cock, feeling way too sensitive from Yuuri's earlier ministrations to last hardly any longer.

"Go ahead, darling." With that, the alpha swallowed him whole, inch by tantalizing inch, engulfing him in the tight, wet heat of his lover's mouth. Viktor tangled his hands in his husband's thick hair, and without hesitation, thrust himself deep into Yuuri's throat, making the alpha hum appreciatively. He let out low groan at the vibrations around his dick, twitching as he pounded relentlessly into Yuuri's face, tongue lapping out moans. His back arched as he body was pulled taught like a bow string, momentarily marveling at his husband's lack of a gag reflex, since Viktor wasn't exactly lacking in any certain category, before untangling one of his hands from his husband's hair to run through his own, feeling his eyes droop closed as his orgasm was steadily approaching.

It seemed Yuuri knew this, too, for he picked up the speed of his tongue with every thrust forced down his throat, moaning and humming around his husband's erection causing delicious vibrations to crawl up the older man's spine. Viktor felt his toes curl, throwing his head back against the sheets almost ceremoniously before cumming, his orgasm hitting him hard as he shot his load down his alpha's throat, only vaguely registering the feeling of Yuuri swallowing before his body broke out in intense tremors at the feeling of oversensitivity, mouth opening in a silent shout as he road out his high.

Yuuri watched with delight as Viktor's body writhed and shook against the sheets, the scene almost pornographic as Viktor looked at him with a bleary, post-orgasmic haze, soft whimpers and gentle tugging on his hair registering for Yuuri to release his throbbing dick from his mouth, no matter how much he enjoyed the weight on his tongue.

The lewd pop sound that Yuuri's mouth made as he pulled off his member had Viktor twitching with interest in mere seconds. He was certainly no spring chicken, but that doesn't mean he wasn't insatiable when it came down to his mate. He watched as his husband licked his lips, purring low in his chest as he ran his finger tip to base down his twitching cock as it filled once more, swiping his tongue to collect precum already beading at the tip.

"Mmm... all of you tastes so good." Viktor shuddered at the tone of his lover's voice, spreading his legs wider, a feeling that was almost instinctual, as Yuuri stood straight, gently adjusted Viktor so the older man's head rested on the pillows, wordlessly he pressed a heartfelt kiss against his mate's lips, swiping slick from his thighs as he eased two fingers into him; the digits slipping inside easily due to Yuuri's earlier preparations. Viktor was right: Yuuri's tongue really did stretch him out. 

In no time, Viktor was a panting mess, moving himself back against Yuuri's fingers as three were already buried deep inside him.

"Yuuri... Alpha... Please give it to me~ I need it~"

"Give you what, Vitya?" Viktor whimpered, slowly losing his train of thought as Yuuri's finger jabbed insistently against his prostate. 

"Please, alpha, I need you inside me. Pound me, knot me, I don't care just _please fuck my brains out~!_ " Viktor watched as Yuuri's dark eyes only tinted darker, biting his lip with those perfect canines making Viktor think back on the dull throb of his bond mark, thinking of just how he got so lucky. He practically mewled as his legs were hiked up over Yuuri's shoulders, pressing his knees to his chest making Viktor silently thank all of the years of ballet he endured.

Yuuri looked up at him for reassurance and as soon as he saw Viktor's eager nod, he pushed himself in, groaning at the way the tight heat around him practically sucked him in, throbbing and twitching at the intrusion. Yuuri's pace was immediately relentless, as he was seemingly just as eager as Viktor appeared to be, from denying himself stimulation for so long. Viktor crossed his legs around Yuuri's waist, toes curling and nails dragging down the alpha's back making him hiss in pleasure at the slight sting of the angry red marks. Viktor twitched and writhed against the mattress, senses in-tune and hyper-aware of everything going on around him; the sound of the bed creaking, the slam of the headboard into the wall, the vulgar squelch of Yuuri's thrusts into him as he was being pounded well, and _good_ , Yuuri's large cock hitting all of the right places and filling Viktor to the brim with unadulterated bliss. But during this entire process, he couldn't help think that they were forgetting about something important, something vital, but those thoughts were washed away by a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and the sound of Yuuri groaning into his ear.

"Viktor... ha... I'm gonna... cum..." Oh, he liked the sound of that. He _really_ liked the sound of that. Until it snapped. That one vital, important thing.

"Y-Yuuri, you forgot the cond-"

"I know." Then suddenly it all clicked for Viktor, wrapping his legs tighter around his mate and pulling him deeper making the younger man groan.

"Yes, do it, alpha... Knot me... breed me... cum for me~" Yuuri let out a almost animalistic growl, biting down on his mate's bond mark and he pushed his knot past his rim, shooting deep inside of him until he could only twitch.

Viktor felt like he was in heaven, eyes rolling back from the force of his orgasm as he screamed out his lover's name, twitching and whimpering as he shone a smile that could rival the stars.

A baby.

He was going to have a baby.

* * *

Viktor woke up the next morning feeling as though the world was bright and new, and absolutely _wonderful..._ that is, until the ache in his thighs and hips hit him like a train.

He groaned softly, pressing his face into the warm chest beside him, the sweet scent of his mate lingering in the air and mixing in the sheets making him sigh in peace, pain long forgotten as a small smile graced his features.

"Good morning, Vitya." Viktor cooed, looking up at Yuuri with sleep laced eyes and atrocious bedhead, smiling like it's the only thing he remembered how to do.

"Morning, Yuuri, my love~" He responded, stretching his arms over his head and wincing at the pull of muscles in his back.

"How are you feeling today?" Yuuri asked, keeping his voice smooth and soft, careful not to break the atmosphere of the moment.

"Mmm..." Viktor hummed, resting his head on his mate's chest, listening to the steady 'thump thump' of his heart, inhaling his naturally musky, sweet scent that helped him relax in so may perilous times, finally thinking of the word that was sitting on the tip of his tongue. "Full..."

Yuuri laughed that warm, soft chuckle that had Viktor pumping out pheromones like no tomorrow, the scent of a happy omega filling their shared space. 

"That's what we were going for, right?" Viktor responded with a laugh of his own, gasping in pleasant surprise at the feel of his mate's warm, gentle hand lay itself across his stomach, rubbing gentle circles into the skin making Viktor let out a content purr.

"Has that ever happened before..?"

"What do you mean, darling?" Yuuri blushed, suddenly very flustered at Viktor's confusion.

"You know... that. What happened last night..."

"Ah, the temp heat." Viktor hummed, placing his hand over his alpha's in a show of affection. They discovered after their rendezvous the previous night that Yuuri's unchecked pheromones shook Viktor into a temporary heat, the dominating and claimable scent making it feel as though he was marked once again, spiking his momentary fertility through the roof.

He'd stopped counting their rounds after seven.

"I don't think that's happened to me in for a very long time... I've never been thrown into one so easily by an alpha's pheromones before..." Yuuri's blush deepened, but he couldn't help but puff his chest slightly in pride as the recognition of his dominance by the omega.

Viktor's blissful face snapped him out of his prideful trance quickly enough, though, smiling down at his lover as he nuzzled himself as close as he possibly could to the alpha. Yuuri hummed peacefully, kissing Viktor's hairline as he mumbled that he was going to get up to get some water for the older man.

He moved to sit up, only to hiss through his teeth as an unwlcome smell invaded their peaceful space. Viktor's nose twitched as Yuuri reached behind him, touching his back and grimacing at the red that slightly dripped his from fingertips. He let out a weak chuckle, growling in slight pain as he sat upright.

"Looks like you got a little too carried away with marking me up last night, huh, love?" Viktor whined pathetically at the sight of the deep, guttural scratches that covered the young alpha's back, some freshly reopened from Yuuri's shifting, dripping blood onto the pristine white sheets below making his stomach churn.

"Yuuri... Alpha... I'm so sorry..." He whimpered, nudging Yuuri's side with his nose apologetically, anxiety welling up in his chest at the sight of his alpha in pain.

"It's okay, baby, don't worry. Nothing I can't handle." Yuuri flashed him a reassuring smile, running his warm fingers through Viktor's tangled hair. "I should go clean these up before they get infected. Stay in bed, darling."

As Yuuri stood up unsteadily on his feet, groaning as he made small, weakened noises as he attempted to shuffle to the bathroom. It nearly tore Viktor up inside. This was his mate. His fault. He should be the one to take care of him and not just lay in around doing nothing.

Viktor yelped after him, the helpless noise tearing itself out of his throat and into the air making Yuuri visibly bristle, the hair on the back of his neck standing up at the startled sound, sniffing the air instinctively. Once he deemed there was no real danger, he sighed, turning to face his husband and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"I'll be back. I'll let you help me clean it up and disinfect it, okay, Vitya? Just stay put for right now." Viktor could only whimper in agreement, tearing himself away from his mate and watching his bloody back retreat to the bathroom.

When Yuuri returned, he handed Viktor the gauze packages and bowl of warm water with a rag. Viktor dutifully cleaned away the blood on Yuuri's back, disinfecting it with spray and Neosporin delicately before wrapping bandages around the man, mumbling gentle, sincere apologies as he went, and met with soft reassurances.

"It's okay, Viktor," Yuuri would say. "They'll heal quickly, don't worry. You're such a good omega, Vitya, don't be concerned. Everything will be fine, baby, trust me."

Oh, how he loved this man.

Once he deemed Yuuri safely patched up (and thoroughly covered him in kisses), he urged him to lay down, much to the alpha's protest.

"I'll be fine Viktor, don't worry. Let me take care of you. I didn't exactly go easy on you last night." He was right, he didn't, if the pain in Viktor's hips had anything to say for it, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

Yuuri sighed at the sight of his mate's pleading eyes, momentarily swimming in those ocean blues until he caved in, laying horizontally to him and resting his head lightly on the omega's stomach. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose against the smooth skin gently, running his fingertips over the taut muscles of Viktor's abdomen making the older man hum in contentment.

"You're excited, I can tell." Viktor mumbled, carding his hand through the thick, raven locks in front of him, making the alpha close his eyes and lean into his touch. Soft, spicy sweet pheromones practically leaked from the younger male, making Viktor's stomach tie itself in knots at the reassurance that he was just as happy as he was.

"How could I not be?" Yuuri hummed, pressing soft kisses down Viktor's stomach and letting a soothing purr rumble from his chest making the omega keen in happiness. It was rare for alphas to purr, and only happens when the alpha is in its most peaceful state: complete, calm, and sedated, when their emotions aren't running high and their instincts temper off into something more caring and less dominant. The first time Viktor heard Yuuri purr was the first day of their honeymoon, when they had come home from their wedding, hands in each other's pockets, basking in the glow of one another before spending the night silently hoping that the neighbors wouldn't mind the sound of their headboard trying to force itself through the wall. It had been a night of immense love and passion, and Viktor would be lying if he said that is wasn't the best, most mind blowing thing to experience, going until morning and wading in the after glow for hours on end. He was bonded that one fateful morning, agreeing to it dubiously  as he climbed into his new husband's lap, tangling his fingers in that dark hair as teeth sank into his nape, feeling the warm, welcoming rumble come from his alpha's chest, making him cry with joy. 

"My beautiful mate... filled with my pups..." Yuuri hummed, closing his warm auburn eyes momentarily as he nuzzled his nose into Viktor's navel. "So perfect... a perfect father..."

Viktor practically mewled at that, cupping the man's cheeks and urging him up to seal their lips together, happiness and contentedness seeping into his scent making the room stuffy with pheromones that anyone's nose would pick up as soon as they entered the hallway.

"If anyone here is the prefect father, Yuuri, it would be you." Viktor purred, giving his husband a brief Eskimo kiss, leaning their foreheads together. "Ah, whoever ever they are will be so lucky to have such a beautiful daddy~"

Yuuri laughed, placing his warm hands over his mate's as he leaned to kiss over every line of his palm, looking at him with hooded brown eyes filled to the brim with love.

"Well, whoever they are, I hope they have your eyes."

"And why is that, my love?"

"It's one of the many things about you that makes you unique." He hummed, brushing the pads of his thumbs over the laugh lines at the corners of the omega's sky blue eyes that never seemed to be the same each time you looked at them. "I love that I can tell how you feel just by looking into your eyes... they make me feel so refreshed... so relaxed... I just can't help it."

"Well, I hope they have your hair. It's so thick and grows so well, it'd be a blessing to have."

"I hope they have your smile."

"And I hope they have your cute nose~" They laughed, tampering off to a comfortable silence between them, looking at each other like they each had the world in their hands.

"Hey." Yuuri broke the silence, humming the words as softly as possible, as if one sound would break the euphoric atmosphere mingling in the air.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Viktor cooed, caressing at Yuuri's soft cheeks, marveling momentarily at their warmth.

Yuuri chuckled, looking deep into those ocean blues as he gently ran his had up and down Viktor's stomach, making the omega, hum.

"I love you, Vitya."

"And I love you, my darling."

 


	2. Shipment Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is beyond excited after a pregnancy test confirms their new arrival, Yuuri's alpha instincts kick in, and it seems that everyone is trying to push him to his limits around his mate.

"I don't really think all of this is necessary, my love. You said you could smell it on me. Besides, when are you ever wrong?"

"Vitya, take it just to be safe, okay? We never know."

"You're scaring me, honey. Don't worry. If not, the we'll try over and over again." Viktor hummed, standing in the doorway of the bathroom in their shared apartment. Yuuri flushed at his husband's words, ears turning red as he let out a soft, yet nervous, laugh, placing the small box containing a digital pregnancy test in Viktor's outstretched hand.

"I know, I know, I just want to make sure, for your and I's mental health, yeah?" Viktor nodded, gripping the box a little too tightly as he tried not let his nerves get to him, trying to cancel out the negatives he wants to voice and focus on the positives.

Yuuri must have noticed the change in atmosphere, for he gently placed his warm hands on the omega's hips and drew him close, encasing him in his calming scent as he pressed a gentle kiss to the bond mark on Viktor's nape.

"Whatever happens, whatever the result is, I'll be right here." Viktor melted at his husband's sincere words, responding with a nod as he drew back from his alpha's hold, pressing a soft kiss to his hairline.

"I know, _dorogoy,_ I know. I'd never doubt that." Yuuri hummed thankfully at the confirmation, releasing his mate and watching his back retreat into the restroom and shut the door tightly, he sighed, sitting himself down on the couch of their living room and running a hand through his hair. No matter the result, he hoped all was well.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Viktor's nerves were on end from the moment he stepped into the bathroom, letting out a shaky sigh as he opened the box containing the pregnancy test noisily. He now realized why he'd been so reluctant to take the pregnancy test in the first place: knowing that this would be the confirmation to his and Yuuri's future as a family, and he wasn't sure if he could take any rejection at this moment in time. It made it all feel so real, so extremely real that his gut churned, making him shiver as he tried to suppress his anxiety. No, nerves will only hurt the baby.

 _If there even is a baby,_ a nagging part of his mind added.

He shook his head, attempting to dispel the negative thoughts clouding his mind. No, this would work, it had to.

Viktor hummed in thought, reading over the instructions on the small leaflet that came with the test. Digital countdown, results displayed in words, blah blah blah.

Alright. Showtime.

* * *

Yuuri gave up sitting two minutes ago, pacing the floor with his hands wadded in his shirt. Surely, pregnancy tests don't take this long right? He shook his head, no, he was just nervous, psyching himself up as he tapped his foot against the ground anxiously. Everything would be fine, no matter what. He'd be here for Viktor, whether the test was positive or not. He still loved him, and still cared.

 _Oh, boy,_ Yuuri thought. _Is this how I'm gonna feel if I'm an overbearing father?_

He sighed, he'd worry about that later.

He cast a longing glance to the bathroom door, sitting back down once more and burying his hands in his hair. He still hoped that all was well.

* * *

_What if he walks out on you?  
_

Shut up.

_If you can't bear his child, what good would you do?_

Shut up.

_You're an omega. It's what you're made for. He wants you to take the test to see if you're worthy of him or not._

"Shut up..." Viktor sighed, letting his head hit the bathroom counter with a dull thud. This was rough. He cast a glance to the pregnancy test, watching as a second little bubble blipped to life on the small screen. One more minute to go.

Longest minute of his fucking life.

 _He would never leave me,_ he reminded himself. _He's in this for the long run, baby or not._

Viktor let his fingertips graze over the bond mark on his neck, the overwhelming flood of emotions hitting him like a steady wave. A bond mark was more than just a physical claim, it was a telepathic one.

Yuuri was just as anxious as he was.

A sick part of Viktor found that as a relief. He wasn't alone on this.

Then, jolting him out of his thoughts, the pregnancy test beeped, signaling that the result was finished. Three minutes were up.

Three minutes weren't nearly enough.

He took in deep breaths standing up and lifting the pregnancy test to the light, only shooting it a glance.

Hot tears streamed down his face.

"Yuuri!"

* * *

Yuuri sat with his head lolled back against the arm rest of the couch, drumming his fingers against his arm as he attempted to calm his nerves. What actually felt like five hours was a mere five minutes, he knew, he checked the time on his phone every thirty-seconds.

The shout of his name made his heart nearly beat through his chest, the urgent tone setting his sense into overdrive.

"Yuuri!"

He had never jumped up quicker in his life, nearly tripping on the edge of the carpet as he scrambled to the bathroom, practically ripping the door open. He was met with an armful of crying omega, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as tight as he possibly could.

Viktor buried himself in the nook of his alpha's neck, shaking with sobs as the pregnancy test lay discarded on the counter. He could smell the man's anxiety, content on leaning into his husband's warm touch as he ran a comforting hand up and down Viktor's back.

The first thought in Yuuri's mind? Oh no.

Viktor's crying, he yelled for him, he's a weeping mess in the alpha's arms and Yuri doesn't know what to do when he feels his own heart shatter in his chest.

It's negative.

With this reaction, he's sure of it.

"Vitya... it's okay, I'm right here... we can always try again."

Viktor's head whipped up faster than ever, a laugh bubbling out of his throat at his husband's reaction. Silly alpha, he had the wrong idea.

"No, no, Yuuri, look, look!" Viktor's slender fingers gripped the pregnancy test like a lifeline, practically shoving it toward his startled husband with vigor. Yuuri took the test from his hands, eyes scanning over the tiny monitor, before tears dripped down his own cheeks.

"Wait... You're-"

"Pregnant!" Viktor finished, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet excitedly as his fingers tangled themselves in the hem of his sweater. "I'm pregnant! Two weeks! See, see?"

Apparently Yuuri did see, for he practically tosses the pregnancy test to the side before lifting up his lover by the waist and spinning him in his arms, littering kisses across Viktor's neck and face, excited laughter practically bursting from his chest as his pheromones intensified making the omega in his arms purr in affection. Maybe it was mingling scent of happiness in the air, the sound of their laughter, or his own bubbling excitement that caused him to shout-

"Yes!"

Viktor's laughter mimicked his own, pressing his hands to the sides of Yuuri's face as he rubbed their noses together.

"Careful, honey, don't crush the baby~"

At that, Yuuri took his opportunity to kneel down in front of the man, littering his stomach in kisses and mumbling apologies to whoever was inside.

Viktor laughed, gently carding his slender fingers through Yuuri's dark hair as the man below him pulled him as close as possible, continuing his onslaught of kisses, mumbling the occasional "Oh my god." or "This is really happening."

Viktor's heart felt that it was about to burst out of his chest. This was, by far, the happiest he's ever been.

* * *

Once they'd settled down, they opted to call everyone in their contacts list, Yuuri's kisses un-relenting as Viktor babbled about the pregnancy to Chris over the phone, letting out a squeal of excitement as he sent him a picture of the pregnancy test. Phichit was next and he practically begged Yuuri for permission to post a congratulatory photo on Instagram for his millions of followers to see.

They called Yurio shortly after, ignoring his angry grumbles on how he's tired of them calling him when he was lazing around after a long day of practice.

"I swear, you two really don't have enough of your own lives to leave me alone? Honestly, what do you want now, huh, you-"

"I'm pregnant!" The other end of the line went silent, they heard a short exhale of breath, before mumbling.

"I'm hanging up now." The couple laughed, shooting him a quick text to relay the information to Yakov, met with a ton of unamused sighing emojis, a reluctant 'congratulations, you twats', and very hesitant '...send me a picture when you're showing okay? keep me updated.' which made Viktor a little teary eyed.

Yuuri's parents were next, as he spoke to them in rushed Japanese. Viktor could hear his father-in law's booming voice over the receiver, and his mother in-law's soft meek one.

"The baby will be beautiful, Yuuri~ Ah, they'll be lucky to have such attractive parents!"

"Mom!" Viktor laughed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his husband's neck, content on listening to their playful family banter over the phone.

"Your mother's right, Yuuri. You sure snagged yourself a looker."

"Dad, oh my god, stop." Yuuri's blush exceeded his cheeks, spreading to his ears and down his neck as he covered his face in his hands, his father's laughter roaring over the phone and into the quiet space of the room, making Makkachin's ears perk up at the familiar sound.

"We're happy for you, dear, we really are. Ah, I can't believe my baby is going to be a parent already. It makes me emotional just thinking about it."

"Mom..."

"But I'm sure everything will be fine, deary. I'm excited for the future." She hummed making Yuuri's features soften, casting a loving glance to Viktor and giving him a light Eskimo kiss.

"Yeah, me too..."

"Is Viktor there by any chance, dear?"

"Right here, Mom~" Viktor hummed, pressing his cheek to Yuuri's chest as he laughed, facing toward where the phone sat on his sternum.

"Take care of our Yuuri, alright? And if you need any advice, hon, don't be afraid to call."

"Of course, Mom."

"Good. Take care, you two. We expect pictures!" With that, they said their goodbyes, hanging up, and deciding that that was enough calling for the night.

They laid in silence for what felt like forever, the sound of each other's breathing and steady heartbeats nearly lulling them both to sleep, until Viktor spoke up.

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Vitya?"

"I'm excited."

"Me, too, babe."

"No, Yuuri, you don't understand." Viktor huffed, opting to move from his husband's side to instead straddle the man's waist, taking his hand from where it lay against the sheets, to press against his stomach.  "We're going to have a baby."

Yuuri chuckled, nodding as he rubbed soft circles into Viktor's navel with his thumb. "I know, Viktor."

"No, you don't." Viktor insisted, leaning until he was eye to eye with the younger man. "Your baby is _inside me, Yuuri_. In just a while, we're going to have a _child_ who looks _just like us running around._ Doesn't that, at all, _completely and utterly blow your mind?"_

Well when he put it that way.

"Eh, I guess I really don't understand..." Viktor nodded pointedly, suddenly moving his hips in slow, deliberate motions making Yuuri choke on a gasp.

"Viktor, what-"

"Well, now that we agree that you don't understand, and that you misjudged me, you're going to make it up to me."

"Misjudged you? Vitya, I didn't-"

"Shh." Viktor shushed him, placing a slender finger over his husband's lips, leaning back on his hips to look down hungrily at the alpha below him. "You're making it up to me."

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" Yuuri hummed in question, raising his eyebrow at the omega, letting out a startled gasp as the older man's hands practically ripped his pants open, the button popping off and landing somewhere in the room, hands making quick work of his fly.

"How do you think?"

"Right here?"

"Right here."

"Right now?" Viktor huffed, reaching for the collar of Yuuri's shirt and treating it equally as roughly as his pants, yanking it open to expose taut muscles and rows of abs making Viktor's mouth practically water.

"Yes, Yura. Right. Now." Yuuri sighed, placing his hands over Viktor's before the omega would pull the shirt from his shoulders.

"Vitya, what's wrong? Do you-"

"Yuuri..." Those blue eyes made the words die in his throat, the way it seemed that tears threatened to spill over any moment. "Please..."

Yuuri sighed, sitting up and pressing a soft kiss to his husband's lips, mumbling against his mouth softly.

"At least let me put Makkachin outside, okay?" Viktor nodded, hesitantly climbing off of the man's lap, watching his back anxiously, as if he was afraid he would book it out of the room and leave him sitting there on the king sized bed. The thought alone made him hiccup a quiet whine.

It seemed that Yuuri noticed the distressed tension in the room, ushering Makkachin out of the bedroom before shutting the door, slipping the rest of his shirt off and discarding it on the floor.

Viktor relished in the way Yuuri's arms felt around him, strong and warm as his husband whispered muffled reassurances into the skin of his neck, urging Viktor to tilt his head at the nudge of his nose. Viktor sighed, shutting his eyes as careful hands pulled his shirt off as gently as possible.

"Alpha-"

"Shh..." He shushed the man softly, pressing a soft kiss to his scent gland making Viktor's senses tingle. "Let me take care of you, my sweet omega, I'm right here... Let me make you melt..." And so Viktor did, letting himself become a messy puddle of raw emotion in his husband's arms, feeling himself be pieced together bit by bit, tears slipping past his long silver lashes, a smile gracing his features as pure feeling was put into every movement of his mate's body, along with his own.

Nothing would ever combat this physical reassurance. The reassurance that he's loved, and wanted, and supported.

"Give me all of you, Vitenka..."

"Only if you give me everything of you in return..." The smile that met his eyes made his heart burst, feeling those warm, reassuring hands cup his face as Viktor was met with mellow pleasure.

"I always do, and always will."

This is what Viktor lived for.

His life.

His love.

* * *

 "What got into you earlier, Vitya? Huh?"

Viktor sighed, tracing shapes into his husband's chest absentmindedly, purring at the soft feeling of the thrumming of Yuuri's heart, shrugging his shoulders as he cuddled closer to his lover.

"I'm not sure... I guess I was just... overwhelmed by everything." Yuuri nodded in understanding, wrapping his arms around his arms around his lover in a warm embrace, caressing his hips lovingly, as if his touch alone would make the post-sex ache go away. If Viktor was being honest, he loved that thrumming of soreness that racked his body the following morning after a night of heat and passion, relishing in the feel of his husband's careful caresses, always having a hard time believing that he sweet, honey eyed man before him was the absolute animal that consumed every twitch and shudder he shook the night before.

"I understand... it's a lot to take in..." Yuuri hummed, cupping his husband's chin to press a brief kiss to his lips, the omega letting out a pleased sound as he leaned into the touch, eagerly leaning in for another when he pulled away.

"You were right, it is absolutely mind blowing that we could make something so special and exciting in just a short time..." Yuuri mumbled, placing a hand on Viktor's stomach and tracing hearts into the smooth skin, making the older man laugh, before Yuuri continued. "That there's something... _someone_ in here, right now. Someone we name, and encourage, and scold, and raise, because it's up to _us_ how they turn out someday, and frankly, that's a little terrifying to me. I'm sure it is to you, too, no matter what you say. It's inevitable for us to be nervous," he reached a gentle hand, placing it on Viktor's cheek making the man lean into his touch. "But I want you to know that I'll be here every step of the way. Never doubt that. I want this, too."

Viktor chuckled, silver tears dripping down his cheeks, uselessly hiding behind his fringe as he cried. He'd been doing an awful lot of it today.

"Dummy... I know that..." He sighed, letting Yuuri brush the tears from his face gently, smiling at him weakly as he placed his on, larger hand over Yuuri's warm one. "It's just... another thing... to hear you say it."

Yuuri chuckled, leaning his forehead against Viktor's, bumping their noses together in an explicit gesture of affection that made Viktor warm to the very core of his heart.

"I'll say it as many times as you need me to, no matter what." Viktor laughed wrapping his arms around the smaller males neck, littering his face in small kisses.

"Ah, Ты заставляешь меня таять~" ( _Ah, you make me melt~_ ) Yuuri laughed, closing his eyes at the onslaught of affection, humming happily as he let the Russian do what he pleased.

"Это хорошо или плохо?" ( _Is that good or bad?_ )

"I don't know~" Viktor whined, cracking a smile at his husband's melodic laughter.

"You're silly."

"да, but you love it~" Yuuri chuckled, gently carding his fingers through Viktor's hair.

"You're right, I do." Viktor smiled in response, nuzzling his nose in his husband's shoulder, content on staying that way for the rest of the evening.

That is, until his stomach churned, and the unmistakable taste of bile bubbled into his throat.

He slapped a hand across of his mouth, sitting up quickly and whimpering, making his alpha stand to attention, easing him out of bed with steady hands, asking him if he needed anything.

He shook his head, feeling stable for the moment. But when the bile touched his tongue, he was done for, and it seemed that Yuuri knew that, too, for he scooped Viktor up into his arms, rushing him to the bathroom ad letting Viktor absolutely vomit his guts out, or at least, that's what it felt like.

It felt like hours on end, the horrible retching sound of stomach acid forcing itself up into his throat making his eyes water and his lungs burn at his dry heaving.

Yuuri, the wonderful man he was, stayed by his side as his body retaliated against him, bringing him water and aspirin, and wiping the remnants of his sick fest from his lips with a soft towel. 

Yes, by now, he could tell his alpha was in for the long run.

* * *

The next month was a garbled mess in Viktor's mind.

Not just Viktor's, but his loyal mate as well, it seemed.

Yuuri was touchier than usual, taking over household duties and only bothering Viktor with the occasional nag of dish duty, before giving up on enforcing that rule all together, which was odd, even for Yuuri. He was meticulous in many things, hovering around Viktor in making sure he was taking his prenatal vitamins every day, leaving bottles of water in the bathroom in case Viktor's morning sickness acted up again, and touching Viktor's stomach every chance he got.

It was sweet, being cared for so thoroughly by alpha, except his doting nature would sometimes complicate things when people got too close to him. Or near him at all, for that matter.

Viktor could tell it was his instincts to protect his mate and pup flaring up occasionally as he tried his best to suppress it and remain cool and collected when anyone even so _brushed_ Viktor's hand.

They had gone to the rink one day to visit their friends, Yuuri remaining in close proximity, but clearly being careful not to suffocate him, no matter how much his instincts told him to _take and protect._ It wasn't like Viktor didn't notice the slight twitch in Yuuri's lip when Mila laid her hand over his stomach, cooing on how perfect the baby would be, or how he bristled when Georgi got a little too close for comfort.

He found it endearing, letting Yuuri step in once or twice to let out a soft growl whenever another alpha or beta alike reached to touch.

It was one afternoon, though, that made the blood run hot in his veins as Yuuri lashed out at Yurio, another, yet newly presented, alpha. He had never found the man so hot yet so irritating at the same time.

"So, what are you gonna call it?" The teen grumbled, eyes scanning over Viktor's stomach as they sat on a park bench on the pier, sharing a box of pastries between the three of them. Viktor hummed, absentmindedly running a hand over his stomach gently.

"Not sure. And the baby isn't an 'it' it's a 'they', Yurio."

"It, they, whatever. Same difference."

"The baby is a they if Viktor says it's a they, Yurio, no needy to be catty." Yuuri piped up, nibbling at his bear claw as he watched seagulls fly by, picking up discarded food from the ground and scavenging for whatever they could find.

"Well I feel like calling it, an it, fatty, so don't start with me." The seemed to ruffle Yuuri's feather's a bit, as though Yurio was referring to their child as a mere _thing._

Viktor watched as their banter continued, drinking from his cup of hot chocolate as the two alpha's shot passive aggressive comments to each other, eyes glancing left and right as the males snipped at each other.

"The baby isn't an _it,_ it's a _person_ not a _thing._ "

"I know, that, dumbass." Yurio snapped, rolling his eyes at Yuuri's comment. "Besides, we don't even know what _it_ actually _is_ yet." Then, he did something that Viktor should have warned him about.

See, Viktor was used to people touching his stomach by now, asking how far along he was, as well looking at his alpha uneasily as Yuuri's possessive pheromones spread through the room, despite the sweet smile the male plastered on his face and calmly answering the questions about the baby along with Viktor. But once whoever it was left, Viktor was thoroughly scented.

But this time, he could tell, would be different, since the young alpha got Yuuri's emotions tumbling around in him from the snarky, empty insults. 

So when Yurio reached out to place his hand on Viktor's stomach, he certainly wasn't expecting the light slap to his hand, nudging it our of the way making him growl. The action even shocked Viktor, as his mate was never physical in such a way when he was feeling protective unless it was completely necessary.

"What the hell, katsudon? What crawled down your pants and died?"

"Don't. Touch him." The atmosphere quickly turned cold, Yurio and Viktor's wide eyes not fazing him whatsoever.

"Hah? Don't tell me what to do, idiot, I wasn't gonna hurt him." Yurio, once again making the same mistake, reaching out to touch Viktor stomach, received a tight grip around his wrist, tossing his hand back making him hiss. 

Viktor only watched helplessly as his alpha stood to his feet, standing in front of Yurio and baring his teeth, his canines full frontal making the smaller alpha flinch, before quickly covering it up with a curl of his own lip.

"I said, don't touch him. Did I not make myself clear?" He growled, standing his ground as the teen stood in front of him, sizing him up with a growl.

"I'm not scared of you, piggy!"

"Is that so?" Yuuri hissed back, canting his neck forward and bristling, his overwhelming pheromones making those passing by bow their heads in submission, including Viktor. He watched from his seat on the park bench as Yurio struggled to disobey the commanding scent filling his senses, forcing his head up only to be taken aback by the sheer dominance in those, usually kind, honey eyes. His stance faltered, before he regained his composure, going nose to nose with the older male.

"Yeah, fatty. You tryna' fight right now? Huh?" Yurio taunted, only to whimper as Yuuri snapped his powerful jaws at the younger alpha, letting out a menacing snarl that shook Viktor to his core. Things were getting heated fast.

"Try me."

"Hey, hey, hey, knock it off you, two." Viktor interrupted, snapping the two out of their heated stare down. Yuuri's pheromones steadily cleared out of the air, but a strong smell of dominance still lingered. Yurio had enough guts left to curl his lip at the twenty-five year old, making him let out a snarl of his own. Viktor hissed through his teeth, grabbing Yuuri's hand in an effort to distract him. As though a spell was broken, Yuuri's eyes blinked to life as he soft expression from mere minutes ago returned, he moved to kneel down in front of Viktor, kissing the older man's cheek repeatedly as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Viktor... I didn't mean to... Sorry..." He hummed apologetically, leaning down and pressing a gentle hand to Viktor's stomach, nuzzling his nose against the steadily softening muscle. "I'm sorry to you, too..."

Viktor sighed, heart melting at the gesture as he heard a gag sound next to them.

"God, you two, get a room. You're disgusting." Yuuri's head snapped to the teen as he barred his teeth at the blonde.

"Shush."

"Don't shush me you-"

"Yuratchka." Viktor interrupted, placing a hand up to signal the teen to stop. "Don't."

Yurio rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue as he sat back down, snatching another doughnut from the box, opting to ignore the couple as Viktor purred, running his fingers through Yuuri's thick, black locks as the alpha cooed, pheromones disgustingly sweet as he ran a comforting hand over Viktor's stomach, humming softly. 

This was going to be a long eight months.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got you a new chapter pretty quick, huh?  
> I feel like you guys really liked possessive Yuuri, and I need more of the cinnamon roll being feisty for self indulgence reasons.  
> Anyone who's interested i becoming a beta for this fic, please let me know!


	3. Track Shipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is now in the second, soon to be third and final, trimester of his pregnancy. The small antics and habits nearly making Yuuri insane, and driving him up the wall causing a civil scrap between the two of them, but the overwhelming love for his omega keeping him at peace in the end.  
> (Slight angst warning in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third time I've used 'Track Shipment' as a chapter title because I kept changing everything.  
> I know some of you are thirsty for smut, and I understand, but I'm gonna hold off until the fourth chapter, which will take place in the beginning of Viktor's third trimester.  
> Thank you for reading!

"Yuuri."

What.

"Yuuri."

Not again.

"Yura, wake up, please~" Viktor whined quietly, pressing soft kisses over his slumbering husband's face, letting out soft noises of urgency.

Yuuri twitched under the onslaught, groaning quietly and turning over to press his face into the pillow, only to be met with a whimper.

" _Yuuri~_ " Viktor huffed, placing his warm hands tentatively on his lover's upper back, caressing his shoulder blades as he continued with his kisses, pressing his lips to Yuuri's scent glands and across his clothed back.

Yuuri sighed, finally waking up and giving in when he felt a soft, barely there tap against his lower back. Great, now they were both awake.

"Mmm... what is it, Vitya?" He grumbled, turning over to face his lover once more, rubbing at his tired eyes before wrapping a lazy arm around his husband's waist, Viktor's large, swollen belly distancing them a bit, but not stopping Yuuri from as pressing as close as he could to the man without injuring the currently shifting life between them, who seemed just as restless as the omega was, even this late at night.

"I'm hungry." Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes once more and letting out a soft sound of exasperation.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Right now?" Viktor pouted, the sound of a loud grumble coming from the older man's stomach making Yuuri chuckle. "I guess that answers my question. What time is it, anyway?"

"You don't want to know." Yuuri hummed, reaching up to gently brush the wispy silver hairs from his mate's face, caressing his cheek softly making the omega purr.

"Well, now that I'm up, what would you like it eat?" Yuuri asked, mind flashing back to all of those midday and late night runs for things like pickles and sandwich cookies, brownies with mustard, or mac and cheese with instant lo mein.

"Scrambled eggs." Yuuri sighed in relief. He could manage scrambled eggs, especially at this time of night (morning?). It would just take a few minutes, and wouldn't be nearly as gross as all of his husband's other cravings. What could go wrong with eggs, honestly-

"But I want them covered in ranch dressing."

Never mind.

Yuuri visibly cringed at the thought of having to drench perfectly good eggs in ranch and, oh god, the _smell._

"Ranch dressing?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"All of it." Yuuri groaned, faking a weird gag sound in the back of his throat, making Viktor let out a soft laugh.

"Too weird?"

"It's definitely not the worst thing you've asked for." Viktor nodded tilting his head just so so that he could pepper kisses across Yuuri's warm palm.

"So you'll make me some?"

"It will physically pain me, honey." Viktor whined, taking Yuuri's out stretched hand and placing it onto his swollen stomach and coaxing him to rub smooth circles into it.

"Please? For the baby and I?" Yuuri was about to open his mouth, when he felt a gentle tap, a kick, against his palm, making a low rumble of contentment rumble from the alpha's chest.

"Alright, alright," Yuuri hummed, bending to nose at Viktor's navel making man above him croon. "Just for you~"

Yuuri pulled himself from the bed, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead before reassuring him that he would return shortly with Viktor's disgusting, ranch covered meal.

"Don't cause trouble while I'm gone, you two." He chided playfully, causing Viktor to giggle at the alpha, placing a warm hand on his swollen belly and offering a wave to his husband.

"We'll try not to, we promise~" Yuuri nodded, padding out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get started.

* * *

Out of all of the weird little quirks that Viktor seemed to pick up during his pregnancy, you'd think his mate would be able to read his mind right now.

Apparently not.

For it seemed that Yuuri was just as unused to the mood swings as he was.

See, whenever he was feeling particularly hormonal, there was no telling what would set him off and how.

One day, they had received a package from Yuuri's parents, filled with bottles, a milk pump in case he needed it, small, white, hand knitted socks in a little box wrapped in yellow ribbon, a heartfelt note left along with it, and a scrapbook along with one of Yuuri's own, filled with sweet childhood pictures.

Yuuri had to listen to Viktor cry in his ear about how absolutely adorable Yuuri's chubby baby cheeks were for hours.

But today he'd been particularly moody, fussing with the younger man over every little thing.

At first, Yuuri didn't protest, listening to Viktor's complaints about the organization of their kitchen, Yuuri's sloppy half up-do he'd tied his steadily growing hair in, and even how the rug clashed with the color of Makkachin's fur. The alpha remained quiet, offering loving condolences as they went about their day, only for Viktor to brush off his gentle caresses and nose kisses in his huffy mood.

Viktor could tell that Yuuri's patience was steadily wearing thin, if his leaking pheromones were anything to go by, but he couldn't help needing to push his buttons as the day went on, only growing more irritated by the hour over seemingly nothing.

It was around seven o'clock when Yuuri snapped, and in all honesty, Viktor didn't blame him.

They were laying in bed, Yuuri typing up a new training regimen for his new job, teaching children how to skate, while Viktor entertained himself on his phone. He'd been scrolling through social media, the sound of Yuuri's quiet ticking filling the space, along with Makkachin's soft snores, when a small growl in his stomach alerted him. He looked up to his husband, who was seemingly absorbed into his work, glasses slipping down low on the bridge of his nose as his fingers flew over the laptop's keys.

"Yura?"

"Yes, Viktor, what is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"We had dinner an hour ago, love."

"And? I'm hungry again." Yuuri sighed, keeping his composure as he continued to type, eyes drifting across the screen as he did so.

"Alright, then. I'll make you something in a minute, just give me a bit to finish this up." Viktor huffed, clicking his phone off as he glared up at his husband uselessly, another growl in his stomach signalling that he wasn't keen on waiting.

"But I'm hungry _now._ " He whined, letting his head drop down onto his pillow with a soft puff of air.

"I know, Vitya, but I need to finish this or else I'll get sidetracked. I won't be long so be _patient_ please." Viktor rolled his eyes, opting to curl up against the alpha's side, only for his hormones to flare when the man made no move to put his arm around him.

"Can you at least cuddle me or something since I have to wait?" Yuuri's hands halted on the keyboard, the smell of exasperation coming from him in thick waves.

"Vitya, as much as I would love to stop work to cuddle you and cook for you, I'm a little busy, understand that. I promise, honey, that I will be done shortly, so relax and get comfy while I finish."

Viktor huffed, rolling over to his side to face the wall, stomach suddenly feeling very full as he brooded.

"Well, then I don't want your cooking." He snapped, listening to Yuuri's exhausted sigh from beside him.

"Alright, then, suit yourself." Viktor rolled his eyes, pouting to himself as he grumbled.

"Can't even put down your computer for one second to tend to your mate. Some alpha you are." Yuuri twitched at the statement, letting out a sound of exasperation as he reached over to caress the omega's back.

"Viktor-"

"Don't touch me." Viktor growled, nudging away Yuuri's hand making the alpha bristle. It was clear he wasn't wanted at the moment.

Yuuri shook his head, standing up from his spot and gathering his laptop in his arms, making his way to the door as blue eyes locked on him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

"To finish work and get some sleep." Viktor blinked, seemingly feeling scandalized at Yuuri's words.

"Sleep? It's not even eight yet."

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." The omega scoffed, emotions flaring at the deceleration before growling.

"Fine! I don't need you, anyway!" Yuuri tensed at the words, his stressed scent replaced with complete and utter hurt. As Yuuri bit back a whimper, part of Viktor's mind screamed for him to apologize, and another, more stubborn part, yelled back for him to stand his ground. So that's exactly what he did.

"Fine, then. See you in the morning." Yuuri replied stiffly, turning on his heel and slamming the bedroom door shut making the wall's foundation rattle.

Viktor huffed, rolling over and sighing, running his hands over his stomach as he felt gentle kicks patter against his palms.

"Don't worry... Daddy will come back..." He mumbled, unsure whether or not he was reassuring the baby or himself. "Daddy always comes back..."

* * *

Yuuri did not go back to bed that night.

Instead, he lay on the couch, a simple pillow and no blanket to keep him company.

The absence of Viktor's scent was practically earth shattering, the urge to go back upstairs and crawl under those warm sheets with his mate and his pup was strong, but the feeling of hurt and betrayal ran deeper than ever before.

Viktor said he didn't need him.

He didn't want him.

' _Some alpha you are._ '

The words rang true.

He wasn't a good alpha, he felt, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be.

Tonight only confirmed that.

And while it only seemed logical to blame Viktor's fluctuating hormones on his snippy attitude, he couldn't help but let those hurtful words replay over and over in his mind as he laid in the living room, far too cold, and far too distant from his husband.

I'm not a real alpha, he thought. I'm just a fledgling. A runt. And a sorry excuse for a mate.

He felt asleep hard that night, Viktor's words weighing heavy on his mind.

* * *

Viktor woke the next morning with an empty bedside, and a seemingly very active baby.

It seemed it wasn't just him who noticed Yuuri's absence during the night.

The instant Viktor sat up, bile rose up his throat, causing him to throw the sheets off of his body and dash to the bathroom as quickly as a pregnant omega could.

He sobbed as he practically vomited his guts out into the porcelain bowl in front of him, causing him to groan and messily wipe at his lip, thankful for how attentive Yuuri was by stashing water bottles by the toilet in case an incident like this happened. 

Viktor whined, resting his head on his arms after he closed the toilet and flushed down last night's dinner.

He slowly pulled himself off of the ground, holding onto the wall for support, only to slip making him yelp, immediately wrapping his arms around his stomach instinctively, when two warm, strong hands caught him mid fall, making him exhale a short breath of relief.

"Ah, Yuuri... Thank god..." He breathed, the alpha remaining quiet as he lifted him up and helped him over to the sink, taking his tooth brush and toothpaste from the cabinet, Viktor murmuring a quiet thank you as he brushed his teeth. Once he was finished, and reassured Yuuri that he could walk just fine, he was led out of the bathroom and sat down gently on the couch. Viktor looked around, expecting there to be a mess of fabrics and blankets on the sofa, since Yuuri wasn't exactly the tidiest once he first woke up, only to see that there wasn't one at all. Wasn't he cold last night. 

"How did you sleep, hm?" Viktor hummed, watching as Yuuri sat across from him, two steaming mugs in hand as he settled in, handing one to Viktor.

The man shrugged in response, lips sealed shut as he stirred the creamer into his coffee in slow circles, the sound of the spoon clinking against the sides of the glass ringing throughout the room.

"Did you have a blanket?" Yuuri shook his head no in response, sipping at his coffee as if it wasn't twenty degrees.

"Weren't you cold last night, then? It had to be at least zero last night, no?" He received another shrug, Viktor sighing in response. Seems that his alpha was tight lipped that morning.

"So... what are you up to today? Any plans?" Viktor asked in an attempt to make conversation like usual. Typically, their mornings were filled with lingering kisses, complaints of morning breath, and warm breakfast. But today things were... silent. The home didn't smell like home bout yet it did. It smelled like them, but instead of happiness and domesticity, it smelt of melancholy and awkwardness, something he wasn't used to these days.

"I have to leave for work soon. I'll be at the rink for an extra hour with the kids. Parent conferences and such." Viktor nodded in understanding. No wonder he was so stressed last night typing up that regimen.

"I need a shower. I smell like I forgot what deodorant is." Yuuri mumbled blankly, standing up and taking his mug in hand, walking over to the kitchen and washing it quickly before placing it in the drying rack.

"Well, while you do that, I promised I would pack your lunch for work the other day but never got a chance to. I'll do that while you shower, okay?" Yuuri chuckled at Viktor's offer, shaking his head and plastering a half-hearted smile on those pink lips.

"It's fine, Viktor. That's very sweet of you to offer, but I already took care of it. I didn't want you wasting your time on such things. It's an inconvenience." Viktor blinked owlishly at his husband's reply, humming and tilting his head quizzically. 

"It's not an inconvenience, love, don't say that. I just thought I could do something nice for you~"

"Thank you, but you don't need to do that. Just you tolerating me is nice enough. Maybe some other time, though." Viktor watched as his husband trailed off, sighing softly under his breath as he closed the bathroom door behind him, the faint sound of the shower knobs creaking and water running as the man let out a soft pained groan from inside that didn't go unnoticed by the omega.

He sniffed the air momentarily, and once he deemed that his mate was in no real pain, he let himself sink into the plush couch, brushing off the sound.

He was only roused again when he heard a faint thump on the wall, not even a few minutes later. Viktor sighed, taking his time lifting himself off of the couch as he padded to the bathroom.

He opened the door, slipping into the steamy room as quietly as he could. He could see Yuuri's shape in the glass doors of the shower, his black hair hanging on the sides of his face like a curtain as he humped his forehead against the tile wall in a rhythm.

Viktor stripped himself of his sleep clothes, albeit struggling a bit, before pushing open the sliding frosted glass making the alpha lift his head, eyes drifting to his form.

"Mind if I join you?" Yuuri hummed, standing up straight and pushing his hair from his face.

"Not at all." Viktor smiled, stepping into the shower with Yuuri's steady hands keeping him from slipping. The moment he was in, he nuzzled his nose in the man's hair, his scent slightly diluted from the water, but still his, nonetheless.

"I'm sorry." The words fell from his mouth with ease as he tugged Yuuri close, closing his eyes as the warm water cascaded down their bodies. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I let my hormones get the best of me and said some awful things. I'm sorry for everything."

"You don't need to apologize, Vitya. What you said was true. After all," Yuuri looked up at him, those sweet honey eyes looking wide a filled with tears. "I'm not a real alpha... I'm just a sorry runt."

"You are not a runt."

"Well I sure do act like it." Yuuri sighed, bowing his head as a sign of vulnerability making Viktor's breath hitch. He'd never done that for him before, or anyone for that matter. It was against an alpha's instincts to surrender so easily, expose it's sensitivity and give up on their dominance unless they felt as though they were in danger. But there was no danger here. He was merely opening up to the older man.

"I was the only alpha in my family in for a long time. They said I was too soft and sensitive to be an alpha, but when I presented and ended up nearly scrapping with someone in high school, boy, were they wrong." Yuuri sighed, looking up at Viktor solemnly. "I kinda wish they weren't."

"Well, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because if they weren't," Viktor continued, taking Yuuri's trembling hands and placing them on his baby bump. "whoever is swimming around inside here, wouldn't be here."

Yuuri chuckled, nodding as he pressed a gentle kiss to Viktor's bond mark.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

They stood like that for a while, whispering sweet words and gentle touches as they washed each other mutely, until Yuuri piped up, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Vitya."

"Hmm?"

"How about after work..." He mumbled, rinsing Viktor's hair with tentative fingers. "I take you maternity shopping? Hmm?"

Viktor's eyes snapped open as he turned to face his lover, wet hair flinging water every which way.

"Really, Yuuri? Really? Really? Really?" Yuuri laughed, nodded in response as he pressed a kiss to his husband's jaw.

"Yes really. We'll pick out a crib and everything, okay?"

Viktor squealed in delight, peppering kisses across his mate's face, unable to control his own excitement.

"Yes! Ah, what should the color scheme be?" Viktor trailed, humming in thought as he idly washed Yuuri's chest. "We haven't had an ultra sound yet, so we aren't sure if it's a boy or a girl... Maybe green? No, no... Yellow? No, too much Yurio, not enough Yuuri... Red? No, too aggressive..." Yuuri rolled his eyes at his husband's troubled mumbles, smiling as Viktor's eyes lit p with a new color scheme idea.

Maybe this pregnancy wouldn't be so bad after all...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the weird cravings in this chapter are actual cravings that my sister had when she was pregnant.  
> Yuuri was basically me in that portion when my sister would wake me up at 4am begging me to make her some Easy Mac topped with purposely burnt eggs as she ate Tums straight out of the container while I cooked for her.  
> No wonder my nephew, who at just 2 years old, already likes to eat weird shit.  
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment!


	4. Package Layover, Don't Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Viktor and Yuuri pick the furnishing for the nursery, they schedule their first ultrasound appointment, and are met with a wonderful surprise.

"Viktor."

I can't hear you.

"Viktor."

Not listening.

"Vitya, stop hyperventilating, honey, you're gonna be fine."

Viktor whined, burying his head in his hands as his husband drove smoothly, wasting no time to push a button and recline the seat back as far as he could. He panted harshly, inhaling short breaths and exhaling hard, making his throat sting. This was the most nervous he's ever been.

"But this is my first time! What if something goes wrong? What if there's an issue? What if it's not what we expect? Oh god, Yuuri, what if it has _two heads_ ?" Yuuri laughed, reaching over to delicately run his fingers through Viktor's hair, doing nothing to calm the omega down as he had his own crisis in the passenger's seat of their Tesla.

"Well, regardless if it has multiple heads, we'll love them the same, yes? So just relax."

"How can I relax when it's such a big moment in our lives? Should we call Yurio? Mila? Oh, god, why didn't we fly your parents out? They're gonna miss it!"

"Viktor," Yuuri chided, pulling up to a stop and parallel parking in front of the clinic, sighing as he unbuckled Viktor's seat belt and raising his chair so he would be able to sit up on his own. "This is just an ultrasound appointment, not labor. You've got three more months to wait for that, honey, but for now, just take a minute to cool down so that when we walk inside, you don't have a heart attack."

Viktor sighed, nodding as he went through a steady breathing exercise Yuuri used to do before competitions, resting his head on his husband's shoulder and humming.

"You'll be there the whole time, right..?"

"Of course, honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world." That seemed to ease Viktor, for all of the tension drained from his body as he placed a soft hand delicately against his stomach.

"We'll finally be able to pick out a proper color scheme... " Yuuri laughed, nodding along with his husband as he pressed a gentle kiss to Viktor's hairline.

"Hmhm. We'll also be able to pick out clothes... and scrap books... and names..." Viktor felt heat rise to his cheeks. Right. He almost forgot about the names. "So, let's go, and see whether they get lilac or navy for their nursery color, alright?"

Viktor nodded. Here goes nothing.

* * *

"Cold!" Viktor gasped, squeezing Yuuri's hand a little too tightly making the alpha tense as the doctor rubbed a cool, clear gel across Viktor's baby bump, the soft whirring of the machines and hum of the screens filling the room.

"I know, mister Katsuki-Nikiforov, but it will only be a minute. After the scanning we'll clean you up, okay?" The doctor hummed, their pheromones diluted, likely by a masking spray, making Viktor's nose twitch. Must be protocol. "I hope the result is what you hope."

Viktor chuckled, watching as she stripped her gloves, placing them in a covered trash bin.

"We'll love them no matter what." She smiled, punching in a few things on the keyboard below the large monitor, setting it up to start the ultrasound.

"I remember when I was the one laying in this room. I was so nervous, I nearly broke my husband's hand, I was holding it so tightly. Thankfully, at the time, I had a nursing certificate at the time, so he wasn't too worried about it. He just rambled and rambled to get my mind off of the tension. I was glad for that, because he nearly melted in a puddle on the floor when we found it we were having a little girl." She spoke as she moved, hovering around the room as if she were on auto pilot. "Your alpha's not on the talkative side, I take it?"

Viktor laughed, watching as Yuuri's cheeks flushed crimson, twining there fingers together as he gripped his hand reassuringly.

"No. But that doesn't make him any less supportive~" Yuuri purred at the response, nuzzling his nose at Viktor's scent glands making the omega croon.

"How sweet~ Now, are you ready, sir?" Viktor nodded, breathing slowly as his husband rubbed soothing circles into the back of his palm, twitching as the sensor was placed on his stomach.

"Alright... Give it a few moments and you'll be able to see." Viktor exhaled heavily, nodded as he lay his head back against the paper covered cushion of the chair.

"Relax, Vitya, everything is going to be fine." Yuuri hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor's forehead, making the man smile.

"I know... I'm just... anxious... and excited~"

"Okay, mister Katsuki-Nikiforov, its ready. Would you prefer to not disclose the gender or no?"

"We'd like to know," Viktor rushed, his voice raising an octave as his anxiety crept up on him.

"Congratulations, you, two. It's a boy!" The doctor cheered, Viktor's head sapping to the monitor as the black and white image of the baby floated about the screen.

"A boy..." He breathed, face breaking out into a wide, heart shaped smile, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard a shaky breath come from beside him, Yuuri wasting no time littering kisses across his husband's face as his own tears streamed behind his blue framed glasses.

"Navy blue it is, then."

* * *

When they left the clinic, Viktor felt himself vibrating in his skin in delight, nearly shouting in happiness as Yuuri continued to let purrs rumble from his chest all the way home.

The instant the front door opened, Yuuri had Viktor wrapped in his arms quicker than you could say 'Makkachin'.

Viktor laughed in delight as his alpha peppered kisses across his skin, leaving no room for protest as he lifted his husband and spinning him in a small circle, making the Russian marvel at Yuuri's surprising strength.

"I take it you're happy?" Viktor teased, slipping his eyes closed as Yuuri drew him in for a kiss full of adoration.

"Of course, I am." Yuuri mumbled, pulling away from their lip lock to litter kisses across Viktor's collar. "How could I not be? Aren't you happy, too?"

Viktor purred at the sensation, circling his arms around Yuuri's shoulders to pull him closer, before whispering, soft and needy.

"Yura... could we retreat to  the bedroom, so I can show you how happy I am?" Yuuri chuckled against his pale skin, licking a long stripe along Viktor's bond mark making the omega keen at the sensation.

"Your sex drive has really been something, hasn't it, honey?" Yuuri purred, tugging Viktor by his wrists up the stairs and tumbling with the omega onto the sheets. "I swear, you nearly milked me for all I was worth the other day. I felt that I was on the brink of drying up, you know~"

Viktor whined at the comment, practically ripping the alpha's shirt open, making a button fly off and hit the wall by the mirror. Whatever. He'd stitch it back on later.

He practically drooled over the alpha's taut body. Despite retiring from figure skating, he continued to keep up with his figure, intensifying his workout making him a little more muscly than lean.

But Viktor could care less about the six-pack on his husband's core, or the way those pecks arched and stretched as his breathing became labored. It was just the fact that it was _Yuuri's_ that made it even _better_.

"Ugh, how are you so fucking _hot?"_ Yuuri flushed at the comment, scratching his cheek sheepishly as the omega ran his eager hands down his front, wasting no time tearing the blue button up from the man's shoulders.

"Eager, are we?"

"Shut up and _touch me, alpha._ " Yuuri chuckled, pushing his hair back as he sat upright, assisting Viktor in pulling off his loose cardigan and tugging off his tight maternity pants. Viktor keened at the feel of his husband's warm hands on his sides.

"Time for me to return the favor... how many times do you think you could go, Vitya?" Viktor outright moaned at that. The _audacity_ of this man.

Yuuri made quick work of pulling Viktor to the edge of the mattress, pressing teasing licks and feeble kisses to the erection straining in Viktor's briefs, making the omega whine.

" _Yuuri~_ Поторопись, любовь моя!" ( _Hurry up, my love._ ) Viktor cried, tangling his slender fingers in Yuuri's long hair, tugging to urge him forward.

The alpha chuckled, tugging down husband's briefs, growling as Viktor swollen member weakly tapped his cheek as it sprung from it's confines.

"Mmm..." The alpha purred, trailing his lips along the omega's length, pressing the flat of his tongue against the tip, moaning at the salty taste of the omega's precum, wasting no time to take the twitching cock deep into his throat, humming as he flattered his tongue, the warm stretch of his lips around it making in pulse against the tight walls of his throat.

Viktor all but screamed, letting out a weak sob of pleasure as the alpha moved his head slowly but surely, burying his nose in the wispy silver hairs above Viktor's manhood, moaning in bliss at the concentrated scent of his mate.

"Oh my _god,_ Yuuri! Don't stop! Пожалуйста, не останавливайся~!" ( _Please, don't stop_ )

Yuuri chuckled, the sound rumbling low in his throat making the omega's toes curl and his glassy blue eyes roll back in his head.

Much Viktor's protests, Yuuri did in fact, stop, which make Viktor let out a small pitiful cry as he struggled to pull his alpha's head back to his pulsing length.

"да, I know, my sweet omega, but you have to be patient. Вы понимаете?" ( _You understand?_ )

Viktor melted at the sound of Yuuri's hoarse voice, the way the well practiced Russian rolled over the alpha's tongue like pure silk making him slip into a little puddle right there on the sheets?

"Yes, yes, _yes,_ just don't stop. _Please~"_ Yuuri had the audacity to laugh, swiping slick from thighs and readying a finger at Viktor's twitching hole.

"I'm not stopping until I milk you dry, Vitya." He steadily slipped his finger into the omega, Viktor melting at the touch as Yuuri's warm tongue slipped around his cock once more.

In a matter of minutes, Yuuri had three fingers knuckle deep inside him, working that sinfully good throat around his dick, drooling over Viktor's length until he sobbed at the stimulation, begging in every language he could remember for him to keep going until he was shooting his load down his husband's throat, crying out and secretly thanking the gods that they didn't live in apartment anymore, for they would receive noise complaints through the _roof ._

Yuuri took everything Viktor gave him, swallowing down his release as if it were a gift from the gods, not wasting a single drop as pulled off of his husband's limp length reluctantly.

"Alpha..." He looked up, the teary blue of his omega's eyes sending a clear message. Yuuri stood up on shaking legs, undoing his slacks and pulling his cock out of his tight confines making him sigh in relief.

Viktor huffed eagerly, gripping his alpha's hips and tugging him forward until that twitching cock rested in front of his face, opening his mouth an flashing his soft tongue to the man.

Yuuri sighed contently, slowly pushing himself into the soft confines of the omega's mouth, moving his hips to ease the stretch. They hadn't quite worked on Viktor's gag reflex just yet, so he was content on easing himself in and out as his mate's sinful tongue worked him for what he was worth.

"Such a good boy, Vitya..." Yuuri praised, sighing in pleasure as Viktor's moan created delicious vibrations along his cock. "You're doing so good, sweetheart..."

It didn't take long for Yuuri's breathing to become labored, pulling back and cumming in milky white streaks across Viktor's face as his mouth remained open to catch his release.

 Yuuri practically melted at the sight, leaning forward to lick his release off of Viktor's face before locking their lips in a searing kiss.

Viktor drooped into a sweet little puddle in Yuuri's arms, tangling his hands in his husband's thick locks as their lips molded together naturally, tongue mingling and tastes mixing oh so deliciously, gasping for air as he pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Oh my _god,_ you're amazing..." Viktor gasped breathlessly, wasting no time placing himself against the pillows as he tugged his alpha along, moaning wantonly as the younger male gently knocked his legs apart. "I need you inside me right now, baby. Пожалуйста дайте это мне!" ( _Please give it to me!_ )

Yuuri, that man, had the audacity to chuckle, reaching down between Viktor's thighs to swipe some of the thick slick running from his stretched hole, slicking up his cock and teasing it around the rim making the omega keen.

"Be patient, my love. If you're good, I'll make you cum so hard you'll call me Daddy from now on." Viktor outright moaned at the comment, already imagining how his screams of the nickname would echo as the sound of the headboard slamming into the drywall partnered with the lewd moaning.

He really was such a dirty omega, wasn't he?

* * *

"How come the baby gets all the kisses?" Viktor whined uselessly, running his fingers through his husband's hair as the man peppered gentle kisses across his baby bump.

Yuuri laughed softly against Viktor's skin, tracing the small stretch marks forming on the sides of his swollen stomach.

"Because his daddy got more than just kisses. I think I ought to show our son some love, too, yes?"

Viktor rolled his eyes, huffing as he practically pried Yuuri's face away from his middle, cupping his soft cheeks as he meekly rubbed their noses together, whining as persuasively as he could.

"I want some tender loving, too, Papa~" Yuuri blushed a soft shade of red, laughing as he caved in and pressed gentle kisses against his husband's lips repeatedly for what felt like forever, until Yuuri's loud ringtone broke the peaceful silence.

The alpha groaned, expressing his displeasure as he pulled away from his mate, groping the nightstand for his phone until his hand finally landed on it.

He was about to hit decline, when he noticed the familiar contact picture.

"Who is it, Yura?"

"It's... my parents."

"Hmm? We haven't heard from them since my second trimester. I wonder what they're up to?" Viktor hummed curiously, pillowing his head against Yuuri's chest as he shrugged.

"One way to find out." He slid his thumb across accept, tapping the speaker button and holding it close to them both.

"Yuuri, dear! We thought you would never answer!" Yuuri laughed, rolling his eyes as his mother squawked over the phone's speaker.

"Hello to you, too, Mom."

"Don't forget about me!" A croaky voice added making Viktor giggle against his husband's chest as Yuuri sighed fondly.

"Hey, Dad. How have you both been? Bringing in business I hope?"

"Of course, of course. Not everyone in Hasetsu has a famous, alpha of a son, to publicize." His mother hummed. "But no more about us. How have you been, deary? Is Vicchan there with you?"

"Right here, Mom~" Viktor sang, relishing in the small squeal of happiness his mother in-law gave at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Vicchan, it's been so long since we've heard from you? How are you sweetheart? How's the pregnancy? Are my grandbabies doing well?" Viktor laughed at Hiroko's enthusiasm, absentmindedly resting his palm on his baby bump, rubbing slow circles into it with his thumb.

"Grandbaby, actually, Mom. We went for our first ultrasound today. It's a boy!" He could practically hear the omega purr from across the line, her sounds of happiness making his heart swell.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear! Hmm, and I was so hoping for twins..." Hiroko sighed dejectedly over the phone, making the two men laugh.

"I know, honey, I know. But we're happy none the less, boys. Is the baby active? Hmm?"

"Yes, Dad. He certainly loves to keep me up at night, the boy seems to have an alarm clock in there."

"Well, shows the baby's healthy, eh? Hey, Yuuri?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Try not to scrap with anyone okay? Sadly, you got that little trait from me, and it's no wonder you scared off your ballet class with your pheromones when you were just a kid. You're definitely no runt, son, that's for sure; but for the sake of your omega, keep your claiming to a minimum. When we had Mari, I nearly scared your mother out of her skin more times than I could count when someone got close. Stress isn't good for the baby, sonny, remember that!"

Yuuri swallowed thickly at the heavy advice, inhaling and exhaling shakily a few times before answering. It would be tough going against his instincts but if it was for Viktor, he'd try his best.

"Yes, Dad, thanks."

"No problem, kiddo. And visit us before the baby's born! Your mother is just dying to get her hands on Vicchan's baby bump!" Yuuri's mother laughed sheepishly in the background, scolding her husband lightly at his spout of information.

"We'll see what we can do, you two. You both have a goodnight, we'll send you pictures of the ultrasound, okay?"

"Alright, Yuuri! Call us again soon!" Shortly after, the men exchanged goodbyes, clicking off Yuuri's cell before embracing the silence of the room, Yuuri mumbling into Viktor's hair that he would get started on painting the nursery in the morning.

What a journey this would be...


	5. Package Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening.  
> It's really happening.  
> It's happening... this week.  
> After fretting over names for the entirety of Viktor's third trimester, they decide on a Russian name: Nikolai.  
> Their little boy is dated to arrive soon, but what happens when he comes earlier than planned?  
> (PLEASE READ CHAPTER NOTES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PLAN ON MAKING THIS AN ONGOING SERIES.  
> Yes you heard me right. I've fallen in love with this story as I've written it, and there are so many more ideas I want to write for this AU!  
> So, if you enjoy this story and want to see more, please make sure to check out my account for updates (since I've been having trouble putting together a collection since Ao3 hates me).  
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter!  
> Thank you for everything!

Viktor hummed, tapping his foot as he drummed his fingers against his baby bump, squinting and holding a red pen cap between his teeth. Something wasn't right here.

"Yura!" He shouted, hoping his voice would reach his husband's ears downstairs as he finished up dinner.

"Yes, Viktor?" Yuuri responded, chopping chives on the cutting board and awaiting his husband's reply.

"Honey, what's today?"

"It's the... uhm... twenty-fifth of October, I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"No reason." Yuuri rolled his eyes, hearing Viktor's feet pad down the stairs after a few moments of silence, the pregnant omega looking about ready to burst as he came into the room.

"Hello, my wonderful alpha." Viktor crooned, pressing himself against Yuuri's side and making content noises in the back of his throat as a sign of affection.

"Don't try and butter me up, mister. You forgot to mark the calendar, didn't you?" Yuuri blanched, watching from the corner of his eye as Viktor's expression went from sweet to guilty in seconds.

"...Maybe. But just for a couple days."

"Vitya, this is possibly the worst time to be forgetful." Yuuri chuckled under his breath, shaking his head and Viktor whined in his ear, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder as the younger man continued with his cooking. "He's due in less than a week, and I wouldn't say forgetting to mark the date is very responsible."

"Nikolai will be fine, Yuuri. He's as active as usual and dying to see his beautiful Papa." Viktor purred, kissing behind his husband's ear without risk of getting hair in his mouth. It had grown so long these past few months, Yuuri always had it in a half messy up do, as Viktor's grew out as well, already past his shoulders and heading toward the middle of his back. "Mmm I hope he has your hair. It'll be so fun to play with in the future. Maybe he'll let me braid it if he lets it grow!"

Yuuri laughed, turning the stove burner low and spinning around to face his lover, moving his hair out of his eyes with gentle, yet calloused fingers.

"I'm sure he'll beautiful, just like you. Pretty eyes and an even prettier smile." Viktor's cheeks tinted pink, smiling with that heart shaped mouth of his, covering Yuuri's face with small kisses.

"You're too sweet for your own good, my love, honestly." Yuuri chuckled, placing his hands on Viktor's stomach and rubbing gentle patterns with his palms.

"And you're too perfect. Now, set the table for me while I serve us, okay?" Viktor nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his husband's lips before rushing off, setting the table to the best of his practiced abilities.

As they finally sat down at the table, everything felt set into place. The wind was howling outside, and the fireplace in the living room flickered with a gentle comfort, Makkachin rolled onto his back to warm his fluffy belly. It reminded Viktor so much of the night this all started.

_"I want a baby, Yuuri~"_

_"I really want to have your baby~"_

_"Having a child with you would be a dream come true, Yura!"_

Viktor stole glances at his husband, baby blues meeting milk and honey, the smile on his lover's lips never leaving as he caught Viktor's gaze.

"Something on your mind, Vitya?"

"No, no," Viktor hummed, shoving a fork full of food onto his tongue making him purr. "Just excited for the baby."

* * *

They flew Yuuri's parents out on the twenty-seventh, greeting them at the airport around five in the morning, the sun still low in the sky, making the clouds look like varying shades of green and blue.

Hiroko's hands were on Viktor's stomach faster than he could process, making he and his mate laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Wow! You look just about ready to pop! He's coming soon, isn't he, deary?"

"This week, actually. He's due on the first of next month."

"Well, we're glad we were able to arrive before then. We wouldn't want to miss a moment." Toshiya added, patting Viktor's belly in a gentle, fatherly manner, making Viktor coo with appreciation.

This was going to go smoothly, he told himself, everyone will support you.

* * *

His water broke on the twenty-ninth.

The feeling so earth shattering, he hadn't realized what happened until his mate was cleaning him up and his in-laws were rushing him into the back seat of the Tesla, Yuuri's mother helping him relax his breathing as his husband tossed their overnight bags into the trunk, Toshiya scrambling into the front seat along with his son as they pulled off to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"In and out, Vicchan, just like that. You're doing great, dear, just relax, you'll be fine." His mother in-law coached, breathing along with him in heavy inhales and exhales, calming him down the slightest as his head rested in her lap, hands rubbing his stomach habitually relaxing his nerves.

The contractions started when they were knee deep in traffic, angry honking and people revving their engines doing nothing too soothe his beating heart. He could hear his husband grumbling in the drivers seat, honking his own horn as he waded through the sea of cars as best as he could. Viktor groaned, curling in on himself as he gripped the seat for dear life, the feeling of his insides contracting leaving him in a pain that took his breath away. They were about thirty seconds apart, and coming on strong, making him practically shout as he snapped at his husband to hurry the fuck up before he ripped someone's head off.

* * *

Viktor was plopped into a wheelchair the second he got out of the car, his husband and in-laws rushing along him as a male nurse pushed him into the emergency room, breathing hard and groaning as the contractions were relentless. 

Once he was stripped down by a few nurses and ushered into the hospital room in a gown, Yuuri standing close by and filling out all of their information on a clipboard, he was laid down and hooked up to take his and the baby's pulse, struggling not to yelp as his contractions worsened after finding out he was about three centimeters dilated already and the doctor would come back to check up on him once more.

"I'm gonna die!" Viktor groaned, his contractions now fifteen seconds apart and even worse than before making him twitch and thrash his head about the pillow. "I'm seriously gonna die!"

"Viktor, sweetheart, no you aren't. Now please, relax. You're making the poor boy nervous." Hiroko cooed, gesturing to the alpha planted firmly in his seat, eyes glued to the ground as he struggled to open a water bottle that he could have easily ripped open, letting out a pitiful whimper and rushed mumbles in Japanese that Viktor could only half hear.

Viktor sighed, settling for a slight grimace at the pain and reaching for his husband's hand, holding it as tightly as possible making the alpha, but made no comment toward the omega's strong grip. 

"Everything will be fine, my love..." Yuuri mumbled, pheromones strong and calming, snuffing out everyone's nervous undertones and making the mood a little less panicky and more mellow. "We've been through so much, we can do this. You can do this. Don't you want to see our beautiful baby boy?" Viktor sighed, nodding as his husband ran his thumb over his bleached white knuckles from how hard he was squeezing.

"It'll be rough, but it will all pay off in the end, honey, I promise." Yuuri purred comfortingly, brushing Viktor's hair from his eyes and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Are you ready for your biggest performance yet?"

Viktor chuckled, nodding his head and resting their foreheads together as a sign of determination.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Yuuri's parents were ushered out of the room when they decided to start the process, nearly kicking Yuuri out if it wasn't for Viktor's insistent begging that his mate stay with him.

Once he was determined ten centimeters dilated, they started to help him push.

"Take a big inhale, and push on the exhale. One, two, three, go ahead."

The strain on Viktor's lower back was surely killing him, gripping his husband's hand as pushed, Yuuri mumbling reassurances in every language he knew, giving Viktor water when needed and even going as far as tying his sweat drenched hair up for him when he complained that he was melting from the inside out.

"One more big push, sir, you're doing great. Just one more. Ready?" Viktor nodded anxiously bracing himself for the instructions once more. "Okay. Push as hard as you can. One... two... three, push." Viktor sobbed, the epidural only doing so much for the pain he was experiencing right now.

He let his head fall back against the pillow, breathing as if he'd just done eight quads in a single free skate, smiling up at his husband as a loud cry filled the room, tears welling up in his own eyes as he watching his mate cry with joy.

Viktor gave himself a breather, taking the time to relax himself as the nurses rushed about, cleaning the newborn and wrapping him in a baby blue blanket before finally handing him over to the pair.

* * *

 

"My, my," Viktor whispered fondly, letting the baby nurse as he carded his fingertips across the long fuzz on his head. "Look at all of that hair, hmm? Just like his Papa."

Yuuri chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to the newborn's head making the small thing coo against Viktor's chest in an almost happy manner.

They both purred at the action, the sounds of the content rumbling from both parents soothing the newborn until he fell asleep, Viktor removed him from his chest as delicately as he could, tickling his small round cheeks making the baby gurgle and shift in his sleep.

"He looks just like you, Vitya. Look at the little heart his mouth makes, or the way his nose is shaped. He's beautiful..." Yuuri snuffled, burying his face in Viktor's neck making the omega giggle, returning the action and thoroughly scenting his partner.

"Of course he is, love. He has two beautiful parents." Viktor hummed, watching as Yuuri ran his pinky finger over the little palm of Nikolai's hand, gasping in delighted surprise when the boy's own tiny fingers curled around it.

"Such a beautiful boy... You're going to be wonderful, someday, we know it..." Viktor crooned, pressing light, gentle kisses across the baby's face making him smile slightly, sending Viktor's heart soaring to the nearest galaxy.

"Should we call your parents in here to meet him?"

"Only if you're ready." Yuuri purred, running a gentle hand through Viktor's hair as the omega nodded.

Yes. He was ready.

He was ready for all that was to come to them and their new, precious, little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys. That was the fifth, and final, chapter in this little ficlet.   
> I repeat I DO PLAN ON MAKING THIS A SERIES. FOLLOW UP ON MY ACCOUNT FOR NEW FICS AND ONE SHOTS ON THIS.   
> Thank you to all those who read and enjoyed!  
> See you next time!


End file.
